After the Family Christmas Photos
by Curtis255
Summary: I wrote a story called "Family Christmas Photo" and this is the smut after that. this won't make sense unless you read that first


_**After the pictures**_

Toby drove home because Happy much rather drive him crazy with the thoughts of how he thought things would go once he got his sexy dressed wife home.

She placed a hand on his thigh, and moved closer to whisper in his ear. "Hurry up and get me home. I have a sexy gift for you." He drove a little faster but was still at a safe speed.

He pulled into the driveway and got out, Happy grabbed the bags so he wouldn't peek.

He pulled her into the bedroom and she pushed him onto the bed. She hands him the small bag with his new underwear in it.

Happy hands it to him and he examines it with a weird and disappointing look. Once he found out what the cock sock was for he looked up at her.

"I saw it and it was so sexy to think of you in it."

"This is a turn on for you?" Toby asked a little weirded out.

"Oh hell yeah. It's kinda like when I dress up for you." She countered persuasively. "Please Baby"

"Okay I'll do it." Toby agreed. He got up and went to the bathroom to change out of his nice sexy outfit that was really getting Happy wet and wanting him, and put on what he thought she wanted.

He came out the truck was a little tight and uncomfortable for him. He walked out, presenting himself to his wife. Happy laughed so hard she fell to the floor.

Toby felt the need to cover himself quickly. He moved his hands in front of himself and through her laughter she tried red to reassure him.

He walked over to the bed and covered himself in the blankets.

"Oh Toby… I'm sorry…." Happy tried to get out and settle her laughter. " I'm just…. Give me a second." Once she composed herself she gathered the strength to stand and crawled onto the bed. "Oh Tobes." She pulled the covers off his head.

"I thought you said you wanted me to do this."

"I blame Paige"

"Paige?"

"I just laughed at them and she talked me into getting you to wear it."

"So I can take it off?"

"Yeah and I do have a real gift for you."

"Thank God this thing hurts."

"Hurts?" Happy asked concerned.

"It's tight" Toby said as he wiggled out it. He was still under the blankets and was naked.

Happy kissed his lips to apologise and grabbed a bag and got into the lingerie. Walking out and leaning against the doorframe and sexually calling her husband's head looked up and he jumped up so he was sitting with his legs under him.

"Mrs. Claus?!"

"Mrs. Curtis dressed as Mrs. Claus and I think that Dr. Curtis is on the naughty list."

"Oh…. may I ask what for?"

"For.. um… not getting me pregnant fast enough?" Happy said, her confidence wavering and not wanting to blame him at all because it wasn't his fault at all.

He gave a light laugh. " Then punish me." Toby said with a giant smile on his face.

She walked up to the bottom of the bed and crawled up till she met his lips with her own. Toby leaned into a lying position and rolled them so his wife was now laying on her back as they kissed. His hand was on her hip as moved to straddle her.

He kissed down her neck and was met with her boobs that he kissed and sucked hickies into. Then she ditched the lingerie and both were fully naked. His kisses traveled down her body. Hands where on her thighs.

"Ready?" Toby asked as he placed his penis at the entrance of her vagina.

"Oh yes." Happy breathed moving her hands to both sides of his hips.

He entered her quickly and she rolled her hips, forcing him deeper into her. Toby groaned louder with pleasure and Happy met him with an even louder moan. The got a rhythm going. He thrust in harder as she moaned for him too.

It got to the point where all she could say was his name mixed with curses. Happy was begging to cum.

"Toby…. Toby…. Fuck Toby!" Happy said as her orgasm came. He thrust in harder which prolonged her orgasm and made him cum. Sperm shooting into her. In the back of their minds both hoped it would fertilize one of her eggs.

He pulled out slowly, his penis slapping in between his hips as it was released from its heavenly hold. Feeling her walls move back to its normal position, Happy sighed.

Toby moved to lay next to her. Happy threw a leg over his hips, feeling his hard erect penis soften. Her head now on his chest, both breathing heavily still. Both fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
